Sunflower
by uchiha no aiko
Summary: Naruto selalu dibully, mengalami pelecehan seksual dari temannya, dan bahkan ia tidak tau hal mengerikan apa yang sudah menimpa kakaknya di Konoha. Yang paling dia inginkan adalah bahwa Kyuubi akan kembali padanya dan harapan itu dikabulkan. Kakaknya kembali, namun dalam bentuk seorang leader boy band terkenal D. E. Vil bernama... Uchiha Sasuke. R n R?
1. Chapter 1

**For many people perhaps it will be an average thing in the world, but for me this is my biggest wish.**

**I just want to take care of you...**

Pemuda berambut oranye itu berhenti menulis kemudian tersenyum menertawakan dirinya sendiri menatap buku lusuh bersampul coklat yang ada di atas mejanya. Seperti bukan dirinya saja, menulis di buku diary dan meluapkan semua emosinya di sana namun toh ternyata ia melakukannya karena benar- benar merasa bahwa buku itu adalah satu- satunya benda yang mengobati rasa kesepiannya selama bertahun- tahun lamanya.

Tanpa disadari bahwa lembar demi lembar dari buku diary tersebut sudah terisi sempurna dan ini adalah lembar terakhir. Pemuda itu mendesah, ia tau ia harus segera membeli yang baru.

"permisi, kau tau dimana aku bisa membeli buku yang seperti ini?" Tanya pemuda itu pada salah satu pelayan yang kebetulan lewat di sebelahnya.

"Oh, anda lihat toko yang di sebrang sana." Mata merah pemuda itu mengikuti kemana arah telunjuk si pelayan yang berlabuh pada toko buku kecil di sebrang jalan. "Di sana ada stationery shop. Tokonya kecil, tapi kalau hanya untuk membeli buku catatan saja pasti ada."

"Thank's." Ucap pemuda itu. Ia pun beranjak dari kursinya. Setelah ia membayar uang sarapannya ia bergegas keluar dari caffe ini.

Sembari membereskan piring dan gelas dari meja lain pelayan itu tersenyum menemukan dari balik kaca besar tempat ini pemuda itu sudah berdiri di tepi jalan untuk menyebrang. Ia berbalik menuju dapur namun tepat ketika ia menapak langkah ketiganya, terdengar suara keras dan mengerikan itu dari arah jalan.

'**Tin!'**

'**Tin!'**

'**Ciiitt'**

'**Braak!'**

Uchiha no Aiko present...

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Drama dan Romance

Rate : T

Pairing : tanpa ditulispun aku harap kalian bisa merasakannya...

.

.

**Sunflower**

.

.

Satu bulan kemudian...

Pemuda bermata onyx itu berlari dengan tergesa- gesa melewati koridor demi koridor. Sesegera setelah ia menerima kabar dari rumah sakit bahwa pemuda itu sudah lepas dari masa kritisnya seminggu yang lalu, dari kantor cabang utamanya yang ada di Suna, ia berusaha mati- matian menyelesaikan tugasnya dan bergegas pulang ke Konoha dengan pesawat jet paling cepat yang ia miliki.

"Ada apa ini, kenapa aku tidak boleh masuk?" Teriaknya kesal menemukan beberapa perawat yang berjaga di luar menghadangnya masuk.

"Bukannya tidak boleh, tuan Itachi. Tapi tolong tunggu sebentar. Dia sedang melakukan pembersihan badan, dan belum berpakaian sempurna. Jadi saya harap anda mau bersabar untuk- tunggu, tuan!"

Tak menggubris perawat tersebut, Itachi langsung menerobos pintu kamar inap VIP itu dan menemukan pemuda tersebut masih bertelanjang dada, hampir selesai dibersihkan badannya oleh dua perawat laki- laki yang ada disekitarnya.

Tanpa basa- basi ia langsung berhambur memeluk tubuh pemuda itu. "Aku tau kau pasti sembuh. Aku Cuma takut kehilanganmu." Ucap Itachi senang dan ingin menangis dalam waktu yang bersamaan. "Lain kali aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pulang sendirian lagi, kalau perlu aku akan berhenti bekerja dan menjagamu setiap saat. Kau boleh meminta apapun padaku dan aku akan menyiapkannya untukmu. Aku menyayangimu, benar- benar menyayangimu." Itachi semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh sexy berkulit pucat itu tanpa ampun.

"Ini menjijikan... Aniki."

Ucapan sarkastik itu menghentikan kelebaian sang kakak, Itachi pun menghentikan aksi memeluknya dan mulai mengomel.

"Apa maksudmu menjijikan. Apa kau tau aku sangat mengkawatirkanmu, baka otouto dan aku-"

Itachi berhenti berbicara ketika matanya beralih pada dua orang perawat laki- laki yang menatapnya melongo seolah baru saja melihat adegan dorama incest live di depan mata dan Itachi sadar apa maksud kata 'menjijikan' milik Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Tidak pernah melihat dua orang laki- laki berpelukan?" Itachi berdecak pinggang dengan gaya ngajak berantem. "Ngiri?"

Dua perawat itu kompak geleng kepala masih dengan wajah setengah melongo, kemudian mereka bergegas berpamitan keluar kamar.

"Huh, konyol."

"Kau lah yang konyol, Aniki."

Pemuda sulung Uchiha itu mendencih, "Oke, aku tidak peduli kau menyebutku konyol atau gila sekalipun. Yang jelas kau harus istirahat total dan tour konser boy bandmu tahun ini harus di cancel."

"Tour itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini."

"Terserah. Aku sudah mengajukan pembatalan konser itu pada manajermu." Ucap Itachi keras kepala. "Awas saja kalau dia tidak mengabulkan pembatalan itu, aku bisa saja menuntutnya. Kecelakaan ini adalah karena dia. Terlalu banyak job yang diambil, melimpahkan semua tanpa mengerti resiko kesehatanmu. Aku bahkan tidak bisa memaafkannya, kenapa dia membiarkanmu menyetir sendirian saat kau benar- benar lelah."

Tiba- tiba sasuke termenung. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak ia sadar dari masa- masa kritisnya seminggu yang lalu, ia baru ingat apa yang membuatnya harus terkapar dirumah sakit ini selama sebulan.

"Aniki... saat aku kecelakaan, siapa orang yang membawaku kemari?"

"Tentu saja manajer bodohmu itu."

Cahaya kilat dari puluhan kamera tak henti- hentinya memborbardir tanpa ampun tiga sosok menawan mirip malaikat yang sedang duduk berjajar di balik meja konfrensi pers. Di depan mereka tak kurang dari seratus dua puluh wartawan, reporter, serta antek- anteknya tak sabar melempar ratusan pertanyaan pada boy band paling populer di Konoha.

Debut mereka tahun ini sebagai boy band bernama D. E. Vil sukses besar, namun karena satu personil mereka mengalami kecelakaan mereka jadi pincang selama satu bulan dan semua kontrak besar yang ditanda tangani terpaksa diundur lebih parah dari itu di batalkan.

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaan Uchiha Sasuke saat ini?" Tanya salah satu wartawan terlihat antusias.

"Kami bersukur bahwa dia sudah keluar dari masa kritisnya. Dan secepatnya, kalau dia sudah sembuh total dia akan kembali bergabung." Jawab pemuda berambut pirang panjang yang lebih pantas disebut cantik dari pada tampan.

"Itu berarti Sasuke tetap menjadi anggota boy band kalian?"

"Tentu saja."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan kasusnya. Bukankah dia kecelakaan karena dia menabrak seseorang?"

"soal itu..."

"Aku rasa kasus ini akan menjeratnya dan dia harus menjalani hukumannya beberapa tahun di penjara? Bagaimana menurut anda?"

"Apa grup ini tetap akan menunggunya dan vakum?" Tanya wartawan lain dan belum sempat menjawab, rentetetan pertanyaan lainnya pun menyerbu.

"Aku mohon tolong ajukan pertanyaan satu persatu." Jawab pemuda cantik itu kualahan.

"Apakah ada rencana untuk mengeluarkan Sasuke dari D. E. Vil?"

"Sesuai dengan ketentuan Orochi Entertaiment bahwa member yang terlibat kasus kriminal akan dikeluarkan. Apakah sudah ada rencana mencari pengganti leader boy band anda?"

"Apa D. E Vil akan dibubarkan?"

"Kami..."

"D. E. Vil tidak akan bubar." Ucap seseorang yang tiba- tiba muncul dari pintu yang ada di balik tiga member boy band tersebut. Tanpa melihatpun entah kenapa hati ketiga member itu akhirnya mencelos, setidaknya orang tersebut bisa menyelamatkan mereka dari banyaknya pertanyaan- pertanyaan yang mencekik dan mematikan ini.

Semua kamera langsung mengshoot seorang pria berambut perak dengan sebuah masker yang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya sejak dulu.

"Wah, itu manajer Kakashi. Kakashi- San, tolong jawab pertanyaan kami." Ucap beberapa wartawan hampir serempak tidak mau kalah. Pria itu Cuma tersenyum dari balik maskernya kemudian berjalan santai menuju kursi di samping si member cantik yang sudah disiapkan untuknya sejak tadi.

"Maaf atas keterlambatan saya teman- teman wartawan sekalian."Ucapnya. "Dan maaf untuk kedua kalinya karena saya di sini tidak untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan yang kalian ajukan, tapi saya Cuma akan menegaskan beberapa hal."

Semua wartawan memfokuskan semua kameranya pada sosok pria bertipe easy going tersebut.

"Pertama, Orochi Entertaiment sudah menyelesaikan kasus penabrakan yang dilakukan oleh leader D. E. Vil. Kedua D. E. Vil tidak akan bubar. Dan yang ketiga, Uchiha Sasuke akan kembali bergabung sebagai leader boy band ini dan akan ikut tour konser yang diadakan dua bulan lagi. Terima kasih atas waktu kalian, Sekian."

Detik kemudian Kakashi bangkit dari kursinya dan mengajak ketiga member boy band didikannya keluar ruangan dengan masih diikuti oleh puluhan pertanyaan wartawan serta keluhan kekecewaan mereka yang tidak puas atas konfrensi pers hari ini.

"A- apa? Kenapa dia tidak mematuhi apa yang aku bilang?" Teriak Itachi kesal di depan televisi yang berada di kamar inap Sasuke. Konfrensi pers itu disiarkan secara langsung di beberapa televisi nasional dan kebetulan mereka menontonya. "Kenapa dia tetap mengikutkanmu pada konser, Manajer sialan! Akan kubunuh dia!"

"Aniki."

"Apa?"

Itachi menoleh dan menemukan wajah Sasuke lebih pucat dari sebelumnya.

"Secepatnya bawa Kakashi kesini. Aku ingin bicara dengannya."

"Dia sudah meninggal." Ucap Kakashi. Sesuai permintaan, keesokan paginya pria berumur dua puluh lima tahun ini datang mengunjungi Sasuke.

Wajah stoic itu tak berubah namun dalam hatinya yang terdalam ia sedikit terpukul dan merasa bersalah.

"Tapi jangan kuatir. Orochimaru sudah membereskan masalah ini. Lagipula pemuda itu juga sepertinya tidak punya keluarga jadi tidak akan ada yang menuntutmu."

"Tidak punya keluarga?"

Kakashi mengangguk. "Bahkan sampai sekarangpun tidak ada laporan soal keluarga yang mencarinya."

Semakin merasa bersalah, Sasuke Cuma bisa membisu. Padahal rencananya adalah bahwa ia ingin minta maaf pada pemuda itu hari ini namun sepertinya semua itu sudah tidak ada gunanya.

"Oh ya. Saat kau kecelakaan aku datang lebih dulu dari pada polisi. Untuk berjaga- jaga aku mengambil barang- barang pemuda itu. Memang ini ilegal tapi dengan melakukannya aku berharap ini akan membuatnya kehilangan identitas dan akan meringankan kasusmu."

Kakashi mengeluarkan sebuah kantong plastik tebal berwarna hitam dari dalam tasnya kemudian memberikannya pada Sasuke. "Aku tidak punya rencana mau apakan benda- benda ini. Tapi mungkin kau mau menyimpannya." Tawar manajernya.

"Maaf Sasuke aku tidak bisa berlama- lama, aku harus segera pergi karena ada urusan. Tidak apa- apa kan?"

"Hn."

"Baiklah, cepat sembuh. Kalau ada apa- apa, hubungi aku." Ucap pria berambut perak itu, kemudian menghilang di balik pintu kamar rumah sakit ini.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sasuke untuk mengetahui apa isi dari bungkusan plastik hitam tersebut. Ia membukanya dan menemukan dua buah benda. Satu buah hanphone flip yang sedikit retak layarnya namun masih berfungsi normal dan benda lainnya adalah sebuah buku catatan berwarna coklat lusuh.

Tepat ketika ia membuka buku itu, sebuah kartu identitas pemiliknya terjatuh. Sepertinya Kakashi benar- benar ingin membuat pemuda itu mati sebagai seorang tuna wisma yang tak beridentitas hingga ia juga mencuri KTP miliknya.

Sasuke mengambilnya. Membaca secara perlahan identitas pemuda itu mulai dari bawah kemudian naik hingga sampai pada ketikan huruf paling atas yang mencantumkan namanya. Mengejanya dengan sangat pelan hingga mirip seperti bisikan.

"Namikaze Kyuubi."

"Hola, Namikaze Naruto- Kun." Pemuda berambut kuning itu terkesiap dan buru- buru berbalik dari wastafel menemukan seorang pemuda masuk ke dalam toilet diikuti oleh seorang pemuda lainnya yang berbadan besar dan berambut perak. "Kami mencarimu kemana- mana. Kebetulan kami sedang bosan, jadi..."

Pemuda itu menelengkan kepalanya berlagak imut sembari memamerkan giginya yang mirip ikan hiu.

"... Bolehkan kami bermain- main denganmu sebentar."

Pemuda mungil itu gemetar ketakutan , sepertinya hari ini pun ia sudah tidak bisa lari lagi. Dalam hitungan detik pemuda bernama Jugo itu sudah memitingnya dari belakang.

"Sui, airnya." Ucapnya memberi kode. Pemuda bernama Suigetsu itu menutup lubang wastafel yang ada di depan mereka, mengisinya dengan air penuh dan tanpa aba- aba Jugo menenggelamkan kepala pemuda pirang itu ke dalam wastafel.

Si pirang berusaha meronta, berkali- kali ia memohon namun hasilnya nihil, yang ia dengar hanya canda tawa dari mereka berdua. Suigetsu dan Jugo adalah teman sekolahnya, teman sekolah yang bisa disebut sebagai brandal yang selalu mengincarnya. Alasan utama kenapa mereka berdua memburunya adalah karena pemuda ini lemah dan tanpa perlindungan.

"A- aku mohon le- lepaskan aku." Pinta Naruto memohon ketika Jugo menarik kepalanya dari wastafel untuk yang ke sepuluh kalinya.

"Khekhekhekhe, apa kau sudah tidak kuat lagi, hn?" Tanya suigetsu dengan nada suara menggoda.

"A- aku mohon." Kata Naruto tersengal- sengal. Kepalanya masih berkunang- kunang, ia juga sempat menelan air kran melalui hidung dan mulut hingga membuat suaranya parau dan tenggorokannya terasa perih.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Jugo pada suigetsu. Pemuda mungil itu setengah mau pingsan tapi sepertinya Suigetsu belum puas membullynya.

"Memang kau sudah capek, Jugo?"

Jugo menggeleng tanpa ekspresi "Tidak, aku Cuma takut dia mati."

"Khekhekhe, tidak mungkin. Begini saja, serahkan dia padaku karena aku ingin bermain dengannya sebentar."

"Bukannya kita sedang bermain- main dengannya?" Tanya Jugo polos.

"Kita, bukan aku." Jawab suigetsu ngeles. "Sana, jaga di luar toilet! aku tidak akan lama." Perintah pemuda hiu itu. Tanpa ambil pusing Jugo pun menyerahkan pemuda itu pada Suigetsu dan menghilang di balik pintu.

Tak ada lagi tenaga untuk melawan. Lagi- lagi pemuda mungil itu Cuma bisa pasrah ketika ditarik masuk kedalam salah satu bilik kamar mandi oleh suigetsu dan mengunci pintunya dari dalam.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Naruto bingung saat Suigetsu mendorongnya ke dinding kemudian melepas dasi milik pemuda pirang itu.

"kita akan main hal baru, Naruto." Jawabnya santai sembari mulai menutup mata Naruto dengan dasi tersebut.

"Aku- ngh..." Tanpa bisa melihat apa yang terjadi, si pirang itu mengerang polos ketika merasakan sebuah tangan menelusup membelai pinggang rampingnya, kemudian naik ke atas menjamah dadanya.

"Tenang saja, Naruto. Kalau kau diam pasti akan cepat selesai." Desis Suigetsu menggoda di telinga si pirang itu.

"Tapi, aku- hmmpp.." Belum menyadari apa yang akan menimpa dirinya, Bibir mungilnya sudah dibungkam oleh bibir si pemuda hiu tersebut dengan brutal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Kakashi terkejut ketika tiga hari setelah ia mengunjungi Sasuke di rumah sakit, kini pemuda tampan itu sudah muncul di ruangannya. "Harusnya kau masih beristirahat di rumah sakit. Kakakmu pasti akan membunuhku kalau sampai menemukanmu ada di ruanganku seperti ini."

"Jangan kuatir, dia sudah bersumpah akan membunuhmu saat menonton konfrensi pers D. E Vil beberapa hari yang lalu."

Kakashi menghela nafas, kemudian kembali duduk di kursinya dengan menelan ludah. "Benarkah begitu?" Gumamnya. "Maaf aku tidak punya pilihan lain Sasuke selain tetap mengikutkanmu pada tour konser tahun ini. Kita sudah menandatangani kontrak, akan jadi masalah besar kalau dibatalkan."

"Hn, aku mengerti."

Kakashi merasa lega mendapati wajah datar itu tanpa perlawanan dan menyetujui keputusan sepihaknya. "Oh ya, ada apa kemari? Apa ada hal penting yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia mengeluarkan buku catatan berwarna coklat milik pemuda berambut oranye yang ia tabrak satu bulan yang lalu.

"Aku sudah membaca semua isinya. Dan dia masih punya keluarga."

"Benarkah?" Kakashi mengambil buku tersebut dan melihat- lihat isinya sekilas.

"Tolong beri aku waktu free selama dua minggu."

"Jangan kuatir, aku berencana memberimu cuti selama dua bulan. Kau bisa gunakan itu untuk penyembuhan diri atau berlibur." Ucap Kakashi santai sembari masih berkutat dengan buku catatan tersebut.

"Bukan dua minggu untuk penyembuhan, tapi untuk lepas dari Itachi."

'**Tuk' **

Buku yang semula di pegang tiba- tiba terjatuh, dan membuat wajah pria tersebut jadi setengah membatu. Ia tau benar bagaimana parahnya brother complex milik Itachi. Menyembunyikan Sasuke satu jam saja dari pengawasannya sudah cukup sulit apalagi dalam waktu dua minggu. Ia tidak yakin ia bisa selamat dari amukan sulung Uchiha itu selama empat belas hari nantinya. "Memang kau mau pergi kemana?"

"Ke Otto. Menemui keluarganya."

"Dia tinggal di Otto?"

"Setidaknya kartu identitasnya yang bilang begitu."

"Berapa keluarganya?"

"Sejauh yang ia tulis dalam catatan, ia Cuma menceritakan satu orang."

"Jadi... kau akan pergi ke sana dan memberitahukan kematian Namikaze Kyuubi padanya?"

Kali ini Sasuke terdiam. Cukup sulit menjawabnya dan sejujurnya bahkan ia belum memutuskan.

"Mungkin. Aku tidak tau. Aku Cuma merasa aku punya kewajiban untuk memastikan keadaan orang itu."

Kakashi lagi- lagi menghela nafas, rasanya berat sekali melepas Sasuke. Mencegahpun juga tidak akan berhasil. "Sebenarnya aku tidak masalah. Tapi kau belum sembuh total, belum lagi kau tau sendiri Otto bukanlah kota besar seperti Konoha, Cuma kota kecil yang minim penduduk. Apa kau bisa memastikan bahwa kau bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri di sana?"

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Tempat itu kecil jadi aku tidak perlu banyak kawatir akan ada yang mengenalimu sebagai artis." Tambah Kakashi. "Tapi untuk jaga- jaga, pergilah ke ruang kostum sebelum berangkat. Setidaknya buat dirimu sedikit normal untuk berbaur dengan yang lainnya." Ucap Kakashi memberi pesan. Bukannya berlebihan menyebut Sasuke tak bisa berbaur dengan penduduk sekitar dengan dirinya yang seperti ini. Faktanya Sasuke memang punya fisik diaatas rata- rata dari pemuda lainnya. Bentuk badan proposional dengan wajah yang begitu tampan. Mata onyx dan kulit pucat itu akan membuatnya mudah dikenali sebagai keturunan Uchiha ditambah lagi ia adalah leader Boy band yang sedang tenar abad ini. Seseorang bisa saja membunuh sasuke karena terlalu jatuh cinta atau terlalu ngefans padanya, itulah kekawatiran Kakashi. Terlalu lebay sih tapi ketampanan yang sempurna memang terkadang cukup merepotkan.

"Baiklah." Jawab Sasuke, ia pun segera mengambil buku catatan itu kembali namun sebelum ia berbalik meninggalkan tempat ini, Kakashi kembali memanggilnya.

"Sebelum kau pergi, aku ingin menanyakan satu hal padamu."

Pemuda bernama Namikaze Naruto itu membuka matanya perlahan. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi. Bangun kesiangan, tapi tak masalah, toh ia sudah memutuskan akan bolos sekolah pagi ini.

Dengan malas ia bangkit dari kasur lantainya menuju kamar mandi yang ada di ruang sebelah. Kemudian berdiri mematung melihat dirinya sendiri di depan cermin besar yang ia taruh di atas tempat cuci muka.

Rambut pirangnya agak berantakan, mukanya pucat kelaparan karena ia belum makan sejak kemarin. Mata biru itu kelihatan sayu, apalagi ketika ia menarik kerah piyamanya agak turun dan mendapati bercak- bercak merah bekas gigitan si pemuda hiu itu kemarin.

Naruto jadi agak sedikit trauma akan hal itu. Tak hanya di bully ia juga mendapatkan pelecehan seksual dari temannya. Karena hal inilah ia memutuskan tidak akan masuk sekolah untuk hari ini, entah sampai kapan.

Naruto menggiggit bibir bawahnya. Mengenaskan. Kepalanya jadi pusing sendiri memikirkan kejadian kemarin. Bagaimana bisa ia meronta ingin lepas dan mengerang keenakan dalam waktu yang bersamaan saat Suigetsu membelainya. Ciuman brutal pemuda itu cukup menyakitkan mengingat gigi- gigi tajamnya menghabisi bibir mungilnya. Menjilati lehernya hingga ia terbawa kabut nafsu, membiarkan pemuda itu membuat tanda di sana sini, meski ia harus menahan rasa sakit atas gigitan- gigitan itu.

Dan semua perlakuan itu berhenti tepat ketika Suigetsu akan mempreteli celananya karena seorang guru tiba- tiba saja masuk ke dalam toilet tersebut. Suigetsu kelabakan dan meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja.

Ada sesuatu yang menyakitkan di dasar hati pemuda pirang ini. Dan itu diciptakan oleh banyak pertanyaan yang membuat hatinya semakin sakit.

Kenapa ia menikmati perlakuan Suigetsu padanya?

Kenapa ia selalu dibully?

Kenapa ia harus mengalami pelecehan ini?

Dan kenapa...?

Setetes air mata mengalir menuruni pipi tannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak ada saat aku membutuhkanmu?" bisiknya parau. "Harusnya kau menjagaku dan menunjukkan pada mereka bahwa aku tidak sendirian... Kyuu."

Ia menunduk, air mata itu semakin deras menuruni wajah cantiknya.

"Aku mohon... dimanapun kau berada, aku ingin kau kembali Kyuu... tolong aku, aku mohon..."

"For many people perhaps it will be an average thing in the world, but for me this is my biggest wish."

"I just want to take care of you..."

Bisik pemuda itu membaca lembar terakhir dari buku catatan bersampul coklat yang sedang ia bawa. Angin bertiup menerpa rambut sintetis oranyenya yang dihias oleh boiler berwarna biru gelap serta mata berlensa merah darahnya yang begitu kontras dengan kulit pucatnya yang menawan. Ia duduk sendirian di kursi di salah satu gerbong kereta yang sedikit lenggang... dalam perjalanannya menuju ke Otto.

**To Be Continued**

**Meski telat saya tetap ingin mengucapkan mohon maaf lahir dan batin dan saya senang sudah naik kelas lagi tahun ini, yeeiy! - loncat- loncat diatas genteng- #Ditendang#**

**Sebenarnya saya tidak suka membuat fanfic baru sebelum fanfic yang lainnya selesai atau tamat, namun ide dari fanfic ini tiba- tiba muncul begitu saja. Ditambah lagi suasana hati sepertinya sedang berada dalam musim gugur, melow, ato bahasa gaulnya galau. kalau tidak cepat- cepat ditulis bakal cepat hilang, jadi apa boleh buat. Resiko orang labil #Plak#**

**Sunflower... adalah fanfic yaoi ke dua saya. Hehe jadi harap dimaklumi kalau ceritanya standard dan ngga menarik. Hmm ga tau kenapa saya suka melihat karakter Naruto yang tersiksa, penakut dan polos, juga mengeksplorasi karakter Sasuke lebih dari karakter sombong dan angkuh yang sering ditemukan di fanfic- fanfic lainnya. Gomen nee kalau tidak suka dengan karakter- karakter mereka yang seperti ini, Cuma masalah kesukaan kok ^^**

**Tapi yang jelas, di sepanjang fanfic ini muncul di fanfiction. Net saya ingin menghadirkan sisi lain dari si pangeran Teme. Dan dia akan jadi orang yang lebih care dari siapapun di dunia ini pada Naruto. Bukan karena untuk membayar kesalahannya tapi memang karena desakan hati.. a. k. a cinta.**

**Oke, terima kasih sudah membaca. **

**Rievew plis... :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NB: Sudden Kiss discontinued dulu ya, tapi sudah diputuskan dua chapter lagi bakal tamat. Terima kasih :)**


	2. Sunflower Chapter 2

"Jadi tipe pacar seperti apa yang kau sukai?"

"Hmm.. tentu saja yang punya senyuman manis dan berambut pirang?"

"Ah benarkah? Apakah sekarang kau sudah menemukan orang itu dan menjalani hubungan bersamanya?"

Si rambut merah itu tertawa, menyembulkan dua lesung pipi yang langsung membuat siapapun yang melihatnya meleleh terpesona. "Ya. Tapi sepertinya aku bukan tipenya, jadi dia menolakku berkali-kali."

Host tersebut memasang ekspresi terkejut tingkat dewa, kemudian mengalihkan wajah tak percaya pada kamera yang menyorotnya.

"Ini cukup mengejutkan bahwa ada seseorang yang berani menolak cowok setampan dia. Tapi kehidupan memang terkadang tidak bisa diduga." Ucapnya mulai closing. "Baiklah, itu tadi adalah sesi wawancara singkat bersama salah satu member D. E. Vil, Akasuna Sasori. Minggu depan kita akan berjumpa lagi dengan wawancara singkat lainnya dengan leader D. E. Vil yang sangat kalian tunggu, yaitu Uchiha-"

"Dua ribu Yen."

Naruto berbalik dari TV plasma besar yang ada di sudut langit- langit mini market ini, matanya melotot tak percaya. "Apa? Yang benar saja. Mahal sekali, bulan kemarin aku beli ramen cup di sini Cuma seribu lima ratus Yen. Kau pasti salah hitung paman, coba cek lagi aku-"

"Kyaaa! D. E. Vil, Love you!"

Kengeyelan Naruto diintrupsi oleh segerombolan anak SMP yang teriak- teriak gaje saat kebetulan TV plasma tersebut memutar video klip dari boy band tenar D. E. VIL. Tadi Naruto dan mereka tak sengaja sempat nonton bareng acara bahas bintang boy band itu, tapi sekarang entah kenapa ia merasa ilfeel sendiri dan menyesal kenapa acara belanja bulanan di mini market langganannya ini harus barengan dengan anak- anak ababil yang sedang beli cemilan tersebut dan kenapa mesti bersamaan dengan acara 'Bincang Bintang Idola Live dari Konoha' kesukaan mereka... nama acaranya saja aneh, benar- benar mengganggu, pikir Naruto dalam hati.

"Jadi beli tidak?" tanya paman berambut putih bernama Jiraiya tersebut.

"Aduh... jangan dua ribu Yen, paman genit. Itu terlalu mahal." Pinta Naruto.

"Kau menawar seperti ini toko baju saja, Naruto." Omel Jiraiya. "Harganya memang segitu. Ramen Cup ini diimpor dari Suna. Di pabriknya sedang ada demo, jadi maklumlah kalau pasokan sedikit dan aku harus beli dengan harga mahal dari produsennya."

"Hhhh... ini sebenarnya ramen ato BBM sih, kenapa harganya pake naik segala." Omel Naruto, akhirnya mengalah mengeluarkan uang dari dompet kodok miliknya. Jiraiya Cuma tertawa sembari mulai mengscan barkot satu dus ramen cup yang ada di meja kasir.

Terdengar anak- anak SMP itu mulai bersenandung lirih serempak mengikuti idola favorit mereka yang sedang tampil di televisi sembari masih memilih- milih cemilan. Sekali lagi Naruto menoleh dan melihat ke layar plasma, menemukan sosok cowok tampan nan imut berambut merah itu sedang bernyanyi live, dan Naruto harus mengakui bahwa suaranya begitu sangat merdu.

"Oh ya paman genit, D. E. Vil itu siapa?"

Jiraiya terkekeh menatap wajah polos dari bocah pelanggan setia pembeli ramen cupnya itu. "Makanya, uang jangan dibelikan ramen terus. Simpanlah sedikit untuk beli televisi. Jadi kau tidak akan ketinggalan info bintang- bintang idola masa kini."

"Tapi mereka bukan dari Otto, kan?"

"Tentu saja bukan, mereka dari Konoha. Empat cowok tampan, suaranya juga bagus. Paling sebentar lagi mereka juga bakalan tenar di sini." Jiraiya selesai mengepak semua barang belanjaan Naruto ke dalam sebuah kantong kertas super besar, dan tiba- tiba saja ia menangkap ada perubahan ekspresi wajah yang cukup signifikan dari bocah blonde itu. dari sebal menjadi murung. "Ada apa? Oh iya, kakakmu katanya juga tinggal di Konoha, kan? lama sekali ada di sana, kau tidak rindu padanya?"

Jiraiya memang orang yang peka sekaligus bodoh. Gara- gara ucapannya wajah murung Naruto meningkat beberapa persen. Konoha mengingatkan pada Kyuubi, dan apa yang baru saja pria paruh baya ini katakan memperjelas perasaannya.

"Tapi tidak pulang tidak masalah, siapa tau suatu hari nanti wajahnya bisa muncul di TV sebagai artis terkenal seperti D. E. Vil. Wajah kakakmu kan lumayan, aku yakin dia pasti bisa sukses dengan mengandalkan fisik." Gurau Jiraiya.

"Haha itu tidak mungkin paman genit, membayangkan Kyuubi menyanyi saja perutku sudah sakit apa lagi dia harus jadi salah satu anggota boy band. Hehehe tidak mungkin." Ucap Naruto mencoba ceria. Jiraiya mengangkat satu alisnya, pandangan matanya tiba- tiba saja beralih pada syal yang menggantung di leher Naruto.

"Kenapa kau pakai syal? Inikan musim panas, memang tidak gerah?"

Si pirang itu berhenti tertawa mendadak. "Hmm... karena musim panas aku jadi pake ini. Setidaknya nanti tidak akan ada serangga yang gigit leherku." Jawab Naruto berbohong.

"Serangga musim panas mana yang gigit leher? Memang lehermu itu batang kayu?"

"Oke, paman genit, sudah semua kan? ini uangnya." Ucap Naruto buru- buru mengakiri acara belanjanya. Ia pun memboyong semua barang- barangnya dalam satu dekapan tangan yang dibuat selebar mungkin. Bekas merah di lehernya akibat ulah Suigetsu belum hilang sempurna, dan ia tidak tau lagi mau menyembunyikannya pakai apa selain memakai syal. Kelihatan aneh sih, tapi itu lebih baik dari pada ketahuan ada hal memalukan terpampang dari lehernya.

Baru saja beberapa langkah ia menapakkan kaki keluar dari mini market tersebut, ponselnya berbunyi. Sebuah dering SMS. Dengan susah payah ia mengambil ponsel dari dalam saku jeans dan menemukan nama yang sudah lama ia tunggu tersebut tertera di layarnya.

Hatinya seakan berhenti berdetak saat itu juga, tepat ketika ia membaca SMS itu.

**Bisakah kau menemuiku di taman Otto sekarang?**

**From: Kyuubi**

Naruto terpaku untuk beberapa saat sampai kakinya tanpa sadar mundur ke belakang lalu berbalik dan kembali menerobos pintu mini market milik Jiraiya dengan tergesa- gesa.

"Paman genit, aku titip belanjaanku dulu. Dia pulang, aku mau menjemputnya."

Jiraiya Cuma melongo, dan membiarkan semua barang belanjaan itu kembali berceceran di meja kasir. "Tunggu, siapa yang pulang, Naruto?"

"Kakakku, Kyuubi!" Teriaknya senang keluar dari pintu mini market.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Drama dan Romance

Rate : T

Pairing : Sasuke X Naruto

Uchiha no Aiko present...

**Sunflower**

Bagian 2

"Maaf" Ucap Naruto saat tak sengaja menyenggol seseorang yang sedang berada di sampingnya. Taman Otto begitu sangat ramai, dikarenakan hari ini adalah hari minggu di tambah lagi Otto park adalah satu- satunya tempat hiburan di kota kecil ini.

Bocah pirang itu berdiri di tengah- tengah pusat taman kota. Matanya berusaha mencari sosok Kyuubi di sana. Perasaannya campur aduk antara rindu dan gelisah karena batang hidung kakaknya tak kunjung nampak.

Ia pun mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi nomer Kyuubi.

Terdengar beberapa kali nada tunggu dan akhirnya panggilan itu diangkat... bersamaan dengan hal tersebut, tepat lima langkah di belakang Naruto, tersembunyi diantara puluhan orang- orang yang berseliweran, pemuda berambut oranye itu juga mengangkat ponselnya- ponsel yang punya retakan di salah satu sisi layarnya.

"Kyuu, kau dimana? Aku sudah sampai di sini, cepat keluar." Terdengar suara si pirang tersebut di dalam ponsel. Pemuda berlensa merah itu tak bergeming dan hanya memperhatikan sosok blonde yang sedang gelisah itu dari belakang. "Kyuu... jawab aku!"

'Sebelum kau pergi, aku ingin menanyakan satu hal padamu.'

Tiba- tiba pembicaraannya dengan manajernya tempo hari terngiang kembali di pikirannya.

**Flashback **

"Apa?" Sasuke berbalik dan Kakashi memberinya wajah penasaran akan sesuatu.

"Boleh aku tau siapa nama keluarga Namikaze Kyuubi?"

Sasuke tak langsung menjawab, ia menatap lekat- lekat buku catatan lusuh yang sedang ia pegang. "Dia tak menuliskan namanya. Tapi Namikaze memberi nama panggilan, dan selalu menuliskan nama panggilan tersebut di setiap lembar buku catatannya. Dia menyebutnya..."

.

.

.

.

"Sunflower..."

Naruto berhenti mencari. Panggilan yang berasal dari ponsel miliknya, seperti sebuah sinyal yang membuatnya mengerti dari arah mana orang itu menanti. Ia berbalik dan menemukan pemuda itu.

Sama- sama masih meletakkan ponsel di telinga masing- masing. Mata berlensa merah itu membeku.

Rambut pirang yang tertiup angin, mata sebiru langit yang cerah... kulit tannya yang unik, juga tiga garis tanda lahir di masing- masing pipiya, tidakkah ia cantik dan mempesona?

'**Grep!'**

Tanpa aba- aba, si pirang itu menerjang dan mencengkram kerah bajunya tanpa ampun.

"Dimana Kyuubi? Dimana dia? Cepat katakan!"

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidup yang begitu membosankan sebagai orang yang dianggap sempurna sepanjang waktu, tak pernah ada yang berani memperlakukannya seperti ini. Wajah cantik yang Cuma berjarak beberapa centi tersebut... harus ia akui sudah membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke gugup serta dengan sangat tidak beruntung... telah membuat lidahnya keluh untuk berkata jujur.

"Aku... kakakmu."

- Sunflower -

"Kakashi- San, kopi anda." Ucap seorang pesuruh meletakkan minuman pesanan manajer D. E. Vil, tepat di meja disamping manajer tersebut sedang bersantai.

"Terima kasih. Oh ya, katakan pada bocah merah itu untuk berhenti pamer wajah dan segera berkemas menuju lokasi pemotretan selanjutnya." Perintahnya sembari tetap membaca buku oranye favorit dan diakhiri dengan menyeruput kopi pesanannya.

Pesuruh itu mengangguk kemudian berlari terburu- buru di dalam studio megah ini mendekati si sosok idola masa kini tersebut yang sedang asyik menebar senyum manis pada penghuni studio dan tentu saja pada si host cantik yang baru saja selesai mewawancarainya.

"Maaf, Sasori- San, anda sedang ditunggu manajer anda untuk berangkat ke lokasi pemotretan."

Sasori menatap manajernya yang masih asyik duduk di kursi yang diletakkan di sudut studio, masih santai baca buku dan minum kopi tanpa peduli dengan keadaan sekitar.

"Orang itu." Sasori mendencih sebal. "Dia menyuruh orang untuk cepat sedangkan dirinya sendiri santai- santai begitu, memangnya aku ini apa? Boneka uangnya?"

'**Brak!'**

Seperti banteng yang lepas dari kandangnya. Wajahnya mirip leader D. E. Vil namun lebih tua beberapa tahun, bisa dipastikan dia adalah Uchiha Itachi. Ia membuka pintu studio dengan geram, hampir menakuti semua orang yang ada di tempat itu, tanpa basa- basi ia berjalan mendekati Sasori dengan wajah tersungut- sungut.

"Dimana manajermu?"

"Itachi- San, ada apa? Kelihatannya mau makan orang begitu?" Tanya Sasori polos.

"Sasuke hilang dan aku yakin ini ada hubungannya dengan manajer bodohmu! Aku tau pasti dia yang menyembunyikannya."

"Sasuke hilang? Kok bisa?"

"Sudah, cepat katakan dimana orang itu!"

"Manajer Kakashi ya, tenang saja, dia ada di-"

Sasori melongo. Tepat ketika ia menunjuk sudut studio dimana pria berambut perak itu sedang bersantai, ternyata kursinya sudah kosong.

.

.

.

.

"Dasar sial, bagaimana dia tau aku di sini." Gerutu pria bermasker itu sembari membawa cangkir kopi dan buku favoritnya, berjalan cepat menyusuri lorong panjang menuju pintu exit darurat gedung ini. "Tersisa sebelas hari lagi. Baiklah Sasuke, cepat selesaikan urusanmu di Otto, dan cepat kembali sebelum banteng itu menelanku hidup- hidup." Gumamnya dengan ekspresi wajah separuh ketar- ketir.

- Sunflower -

"Aku kakakmu." Ulang Sasuke berbohong. "Aku mengalami kecelakaan dan harus mengoperasi wajah. Suaraku dan segalanya berubah. Maaf jika aku tidak terlihat seperti Kyuubi yang dulu."

Tangan pemuda pirang itu melorot dari kerah bajunya. Wajah itu terlihat tak percaya dan kemudian menunduk tanpa bisa diterka apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

"Aku mengerti jika kau tidak percaya. Karena aku juga tidak percaya aku berada di sini menceritakan semua-"

'**Gyuut'**

Sasuke mendelik saat tiba- tiba saja pemuda itu kembali menerjangnya, namun kali ini bukan berupa sebuah cengkraman di kerah leher melainkan sebuah pelukan.

"Aku tidak peduli kau sudah berubah jadi apa Kyuu, aku senang kau kembali."

Bisiknya, memeluk Sasuke begitu erat. Sedetik kemudian, Sasuke dapat merasakan pundaknya basah oleh sesuatu. Dia menangis.

"Aku mohon jangan pergi lagi."

- Sunflower -

Angin perlahan menghempas kelopak bunga dan membuatnya berguguran sepanjang waktu. Berbeda dari Otto, Konoha sedang mengalami musim sendunya bulan ini, musim gugur.

Pemuda berambut putih keperakan itu berdiri di depan sebuah makam kenalannya, bahkan di saat jadwal ketatnya untuk pemotretan bersama Akasuna Sasori dan Deidara; dua teman membernya, dia lebih suka bolos dan menghabiskan waktunya secara diam- diam di makam ini.

Tanpa berkata- kata ia meletakkan sebuah apel dan serangkaian bunga yang kelihatannya tidak lazim di letakkan di atas makam seseorang.

Namun itu tak masalah karena orang yang sedang berbaring dalam pemakaman tersebut begitu sangat menyukai bunga itu.

Bunga matahari.

Naruto tinggal di apartemen sederhana di pinggir kota. Seperti anak ayam kecil, Sasuke mengikuti kemana si bocah pirang itu pergi dan membawanya. Tempat tinggal bocah ini ada di lantai empat. Lantai paling atas. Karena tinggal di lantai paling atas, Naruto tak pernah naik melalui tangga dalam apartemen melainkan tangga luar yang letakknya menempel di samping bangunan itu sendiri.

Di anak tangga terakhir, Sasuke menemukan sebuah balkon kecil, separuh dari balkon ini adalah apartemen Naruto. Dengan kata lain sadar atau tidak bocah blonde itu seperti tinggal di atas roof top sekolah.

"Selamat datang kembali dirumah, Kyuu." Ucap Naruto cerah sembari membuka pintu apartemennya lebar- lebar, menyambut pemuda itu.

Sekilas Sasuke mengscan apartemen tersebut dalam sekali rotasi mata. Sebuah kamar tamu, satu kamar beserta kamar mandi, dapur dan selebihnya tidak ada lagi. Tidak bermaksud sombong, namun satu kamar mandi miliknya saja lebih besar dari empat ruangan di apartemen ini.

"Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?" Tanya Sasuke datar ketika ia sadar bahwa Naruto sedari tadi masih memperhatikannya sampai tak berkedip.

"Haha tidak, aku Cuma senang kau akhirnya ada di sini."

Sasuke tak menjawab, bola mata berlensa merah itu melorot menatap Syal oranye yang tergantung di leher bocah blonde tersebut.

"Kau sakit?"

Naruto mendelik, menyadari pemuda berambut oranye itu mulai memperhatikan syalnya.

"ya, agak flu." Ucap Naruto berbohong. Alih- alih percaya Sasuke bergerak maju mendekati Naruto secara tiba- tiba dengan tangan terulur seolah akan meraih syalnya. Naruto mendelik, ia reflek mundur hingga membentur dinding.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, kemudian memberikan alasan. "Aku Cuma ingin mengetahui bahan syalnya. Itu rajutan, kan. Jika tidak mau lehermu gatal- gatal iritasi, tanggalkan sesegera mungkin karena ini musim panas. Kalau flu minum obat, bukan pakai syal."

Masih dengan gaya waspada menempel di dinding, Naruto mendencih. "Lucu sekali Kyuu, lama tak jumpa kau bertambah cerewet."

"Satu lagi, warna oranye tidak cocok untukmu. Pakai warna biru, itu lebih manis."

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirya. Ekspresi sebal itu kelihatan begitu sangat epic bagi Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke agak ketus. Kelamaan dinaungi manajemen yang dipimpin Orochimaru membuat Sasuke peka terhadap fashion. Namun tak semua orang suka dikomentari soal fashion kan, terutama si bocah blonde ini.

Naruto ngambek. Ia membisu dan pundung di pojokan ruangan, menggemaskan mirip anak umur lima tahun yang dimarahi oleh ibunya.

Merasa sedikit kasihan Sasuke pun minta maaf, tapi tak mempan. Mencoba kembali menebus kesalahan, ia pun mendekati bocah blonde itu

"Sorry."

"Tidak akan ku maafkan sebelum kau menuruti permintaanku." Kini giliran Naruto yang ketus.

"Baiklah, katakan." Ucap Sasuke datar.

Naruto berbalik dan memegang kedua pundak Sasuke dengan kuat. Sekilas Sasuke melirik sebelah pundaknya yang rasanya diremas sekuat tenaga, kemudian ia mengalihkan mata merahnya menatap bocah blonde tersebut.

"Mau apa kau?"

Naruto tak menjawab, ia malah membuat wajahnya garang, namun malah kelihatan imut jadinya.

"Akan ku maafkan, asal kau memberiku ijin untuk menciummu."

Sasuke melongo

"Apa?"

"Akan kucium." Paksa Naruto. Bungsu Uchiha itu mendelik, entah kenapa ia menjadi gugup dan terpana saat melihat Naruto mempersiapkan diri sebelum mencium dengan menjilat bibirnya sendiri tepat di depan matanya.

"Kau— bercanda, kan?"

Naruto menyeringai.

"Bersiaplah, Kyuu!"

Sasuke menjadi tak berdaya, sesuai aba- aba si bocah pirang itu menarik pundaknya dan-

**To Be Continued**

**Gomen nee soal perpindahan scenenya, kemarin saya sudah kasih tanda pakai tiga garis mines tapi pas di upload ternyata garis itu hilang, tapi sekarang sudah saya perbaiki hehe. Tingkyuu udah baca. Oke terakhir, tinggalkan ripiu ya ^^ **


	3. Sunfower Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Drama dan Romance

Rate : T

Pairing : Sasuke X Naruto

**Sunflower**

Bagian 3

.

.

.

"Apa?"

"Akan kucium."

"Kau— bercanda, kan?"

"Bersiaplah, Kyuu!"

Sasuke menjadi tak berdaya, sesuai aba- aba si bocah pirang itu menarik pundaknya dan-

Si bungsu Uchiha menutup matanya rapat- rapat.

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

Sasuke tak merasakan apapun di bibirnya dan keheningan itu akhirnya terpecah oleh ledakan tawa si bocah blonde.

"hahahaha... kau benar- benar berpikir aku akan menciummu? Haha apa benar? Lucu sekali, hahaha."

Dia terus tertawa terpingkal- pingkal hingga memegangi perutnya yang mulai terasa kaku oleh ulah konyolnya sendiri.

"Sudah ah aku tidak mau menggodamu lagi. Aku mau ke minimarket paman genit dulu untuk ambil belanjaan. Kau jaga rumah ya, Kyu. Dah..."

'**Blam'**

Lalu Naruto menghilang di balik pintu apartemen. Meninggalkan sasuke yang masih membeku tak percaya

"Dia pasti sudah gila."

- Sunflower -

"Mereka pasti sudah gila!" Umpat Naruto kesal sembari menatap gadis- gadis yang berlalu lalang di depannya dengan mata yang melotot tak terima akan sesuatu.

Empat hari berlalu sejak kedatangan Sasuke ke kota kecil bernama Otto. Mungkin ia juga sudah menjadi gila karena melenceng jauh dari tujuannya untuk memastikan kondisi adik dari pemuda yang ia tabrak bernama Namikaze Kyuubi ini.

Menyamar menjadi Kyuubi. Sasuke tak habis pikir sampai sekarang entah bocah blonde ini penderita penyakit polos tingkat akut atau IQ nya memang dibawah rata- rata karena dengan mudah mempercayai dirinya sebagai kakaknya.

Beberapa hari tinggal bersama, Sasuke dapat memutuskan kalau pemuda tujuh belas tahun ini kelihatan baik- baik saja. Tempat tinggal meskipun tidak mewah namun cukup layak. Hubungan sosial dengan lingkungan sekitar; dia punya lingkup sosial yang kecil, tidak pernah bercerita soal teman, namun lebih banyak membahas si paman genit pemilik toko minimarket langganannya, tipe orang yang ramah pada orang tertentu.

Soal kesehatan fisik, bocah ini tipe yang tidak mudah sakit tapi soal kepribadian... ada satu hal yang membuat Sasuke terkadang agak skeptis. Si pirang ini terlalu over ceria dan bisa menjadi ngambek atau marah dalam kurun waktu beberapa detik saja, kemudian bisa kembali tertawa lagi dan begitu seterusnya... entahlah apa namanya. Namun mungkin inilah yang bisa Sasuke sebut sebagai fenomena trendi anak muda tahun dua ribu tiga belas yakni fenomena labil.

Salah satu contohnya adalah saat ini. Naruto tiba- tiba saja menjadi kesal Cuma gara- gara banyak gadis yang lewat di jalan memperhatikan Sasuke terlalu over saat mereka berdua akan pergi ke kedai ramen.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke santai. Naruto berhenti berjalan, menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan setengah mengeluh.

"Kau tidak melihatnya, Kyu? Tatapan mata mereka menjengkelkan. Semua gadis menatapmu seolah mereka ingin memakanmu!"

"Kau iri karena mereka lebih banyak memperhatikan aku?"

"Bukan begitu!" Sahutnya tersungut- sungut. "Kau kakakku dan aku tidak mau mereka menatapmu dengan pandangan seperti itu, atau mungkin menggodamu. Aku tidak mau kau tertarik dengan mereka!"

"Memang kenapa kalau mereka tertarik padaku?"

"Tidak boleh!"

"Kenapa?"

Ia berhenti bertingkah ngambek, lalu menatap Sasuke dengan seksama.

"Karena kalau mereka sampai tertarik padamu lalu mengambilmu, nanti... aku bisa berhenti tersenyum... seumur hidupku."

**Deg!**

Tiba- tiba gambaran kecelakaan itu teringat lagi. Ada sesak dalam hati Sasuke, mengingat ia belum memutuskan bahwa setelah ia dapat memastikan kondisi bocah ini baik- baik saja, lalu apa yang akan ia lakukan?

Sebaliknya, apa yang akan bocah ini perbuat ketika tahu bahwa kakaknya telah tiada?

"Kyu, coba liat itu, ada D. E. Vil!" Pekik Naruto memecah lamunan Sasuke. Ia berlari ke salah satu toko elektronik dan menonton beberapa contoh televisi- televisi baru yang dinyalakan dari balik jendela kaca besar toko tersebut.

Acara 'Bincang Bintang Idola Live dari Konoha' lagi. Kali ini menampilkan seorang pemuda berambut perak dan bermata huzelnut. Ia memakai blazer bermotif leopard di padu dengan kaos hitam polos berleher sedikit rendah. Berbeda dari dua member sebelumnya yang punya kesan ceria, member kali ini punya sorot mata angkuh dan jauh dari kesan ramah.

"Shukaku." Ucap Naruto mengeja namanya, dan melihat tulisan kata member tercantum sebagai keterangan pemuda tersebut, Naruto merengut.

" Member lagi, ya? Aku yakin kemarin hostnya bilang minggu ini mereka akan mewawancarai leadernya."

Sasuke Cuma membisu mendengar keluhan bocah blonde itu yang sekarang masih asyik menonton gratis di depan toko. Bagaimana mungkin leadernya dapat diwawancarai kalau sekarang dia berada di Otto dan tepat berada tak kurang satu meter di sampingnya. Dan Sasuke juga melupakan kontraknya untuk diwawancarai hari ini. Tapi sepertinya Kakashi sudah menghandel hal tersebut, entah dengan cara apa, hingga posisinya digantikan oleh si member berambut perak itu.

"Dan ini adalah pertanyaan yang sangat ditunggu- tunggu." Ucap Host tersebut kembali mengulang pertanyaan yang pernah ia tanyakan kepada kedua member D. E. Vil sebelumnya. "Apa kau sudah memilki kekasih?"

"Ya."

Jawaban singkat yang cukup membuat beberapa penggemar yang datang ke studio berteriak histeris, saking kerasnya hingga Naruto yang menonton televisi tersebut harus menutup telinganya karena terlalu berisik.

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa namanya?"

Naruto mendengus, mengabaikan acara itu ia kembali menatap kakaknya yang sedari tadi masih setia menunggu.

"Nee Kyuu, aku jadi penasaran, seperti apa wajah leader D. E. Vil. Kalau menurutmu bagaimana, kau kan pernah tinggal di Konoha. Apa dia sangat tampan?"

"Tidak juga. Ayo pergi, kau bilang mau ke kedai ramen kan."

"Haha iya, ayo." Ucapnya ceria. "Setampan apapun leader boy band itu aku yakin pasti lebih tampan kau, Ky—"

"Kyuubi."

Seketika Naruto terintrupsi oleh suara lain yang memanggil nama kakaknya. Secepat kilat ia menatap kembali ke arah televisi yang sedang menampilkan seorang pemuda berambut perak. Dengan tatapan mata menusuknya, ia kembali mengulang nama itu.

"Namikaze Kyuubi. Itu adalah nama... kekasihku."

.

.

.

"Eh, gomen nee." Ucap Host tersebut penasaran. "Menurutku, atau mungkin menurut beberapa orang lain nama Namikaze Kyuubi sedikit aneh untuk nama seorang perempuan kan?"

"Aku tidak bilang dia seorang perempuan." Jawabnya tanpa basa- basi. "Dia seorang laki- laki, dan aku gay."

Riuh gaduh dalam studio dalam hitungan detik menghilang. Testimoni itu cukup mengejutkan dan membuat semua orang yang ada di gedung itu tercengang.

"Apa... ini semacam lelucon untuk menaikkan popularitas kita?" Tanya Deidara dari balik panggung pada rekan membernya.

"Aku rasa bukan." Jawab Sasori yakin ketika melihat manajer bermasker, Hatake Kakashi, si pria yang terkenal santai dalam menghadapi semua masalah, kini adalah satu- satunya pria yang sedang berlari tergesa- gesa menuju ruang kendali operator utama studio kemudian berteriak memerintah.

"Cut acara ini sekarang juga!"

"Tidak bisa, ini siaran langsung."

"Aku bilang sekarang!"

.

.

.

Sasuke membatu. Ia tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana untuk mencari jawaban dari semua ini. Bagaimana bisa salah satu membernya bilang bahwa dia adalah kekasih dari orang yang sudah ia tabrak. Sepertinya takdir benar- benar sudah mempermainkan Sasuke serta melemparnya ke titik paling curam dalam hidupnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke ketika mendapati bocah blonde itu dengan raut wajah menunduk berbalik dan menuju ke arah sebaliknya.

Naruto berhenti berjalan, membiarkan kakak palsunya itu menatap punggungnya yang kaku.

"Paman genit bilang aku harus menabung untuk beli televisi agar aku bisa tau banyak informasi dan tidak jadi semakin bodoh. Tapi... aku lebih memilih jadi bodoh seumur hidupku saja." Ucapnya agak terbata- bata. "Karena untuk apa beli televisi kalau benda itu Cuma akan membuatku sakit hati."

"Apa maksudmu?."

"Tidak tau apa maksudku juga tidak masalah. Kau memang bodoh, Kyuu! Aku mau pulang!" Pekiknya berlari sembari menahan tangis.

- sunflower -

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?!" Ucap Kakashi geram membanting salah satu koran ternama Konoha yang menggunakan pemuda berambut perak tersebut sebagai berita utamanya. Tak kurang dari dua puluh empat jam, pagi ini dapat dipastikan seluruh koran dan majalah yang terbit di Konoha membahas berita utama yang sama, yakni pengakuan salah satu member boy band D. E. Vil yang menyebut dirinya gay.

"Setelah masalah yang menimpa Sasuke kau malah menambahkan skandal, semua kekacauan ini, apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?"

Tak banyak ada reaksi pada wajah angkuh itu, "Apa kau takut?"

"Sudah pasti. Kehancuran karirmu dan karir D. E. Vil, bukankah itu sudah jelas."

"Bukan, tapi kehancuran Sasuke."

"Apa?"

Shukaku menatap tajam ke arah manajernya.

"Kau takut masalah ini akan menyeret Sasuke, kan?" Ucapnya. "Kasusnya tak terdengar lagi, bahkan sebelum publik menetahui siapa nama pemuda itu... Namikaze Kyuubi."

Kakashi membisu. Ia tak dapat membantah pemuda berambut perak tersebut karena memnag itulah faktanya. Ia jadi serba salah dan sejujurnya tak berniat membela salah satu diantara anak didiknya namun apa daya ternyata dunia memang lebih sempit dari yang ia duga. Ia tak pernah terkejut kalau salah satu dari member boy band miliknya adalah seorang gay, ini bukan yang pertama kalinya, namun yang membuatnya tak bisa menjadi tenang dan serba salah dalam menyelesaikan masalah ini adalah bahwa pemuda bernama Namikaze Kyuubi tersebut adalah kekasih Shukaku.

"Tenang saja. Aku tau diri dan tau dimana posisiku. Aku tak akan bisa menyentuh Sasuke." Akunya dengan ekspresi datar. Pemuda ini benar- benar merasa sangat terpukul ketika mengetahui bahwa kekasihnya ditabrak oleh temannya sendiri. Tak ada gunanya membalas dendam terhadap Sasuke karena tak akan bisa. Manajemen ini menganak emaskan leadernya, ditambah lagi Sasuke adalah seorang Uchiha, kekuasaan dan uang bisa memusnahkan kasus ini dalam hitungan detik.

Sejujurnya ia juga tak menaruh perasaan dendam pada pemuda bermata onyx tersebut, ia tahu benar bahwa Sasuke tak sengaja menabrak Kyuubi, itu sebuah kecelakaan... dan memang sudah menjadi takdir. Takdir yang memisahkannya dari orang yang sangat dicintainya.

"shu... maaf." Ucap Kakashi merasa bersalah.

.

.

.

Naruto duduk di sudut kamarnya. Manik birunya terlihat sendu memandang sebuah vas bunga yang terletak salah satu meja kecil di sudut lain kamar. Setangkai bunga matahari yang terbuat dari plastik dan sudah kusam mengisi vas tersebut.

Tadi malam ia meninggalkan kakaknya begitu saja tepat setelah salah satu member D. E. Vil itu bilang bahwa Namikaze Kyuubi adalah kekasihnya, pemuda berambut oranye tersebut juga tak pulang hingga pagi ini.

Naruto sangat marah. Ia tau kenapa perasaan ini masih ada karena ia tak pernah sekalipun menghapusnya sampai sekarang, tertinggal di dasar hatinya lalu siap bangkit menghujam ketika kenyataan menyakitkan itu teringat lagi.

**Flashback**

Tiga tahun lalu...

Pemuda bermata merah itu berlari tergesa- gesa di lorong gedung SMP Otto yang letaknya tepat ada di belakang gedung SMA nya. Ia sempat tersesat beberapa kali saat mencoba mencari ruang yang ia tuju sampai akhirnya ia menemukannya; ruang UKS. Ia memacu lari lebih cepat dan menerobos tempat itu, menemukan bocah blonde tersebut sedang duduk diranjang dengan salah satu kakinya yang diperban.

"Larimu gesit juga ya, Kyu. Padahal suster baru menelponmu beberapa menit lalu." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum seolah tak terjadi apa- apa.

"Kali ini berapa orang?"

"Aku jatuh dari tangga."

"Mereka dari kelas dua atau tiga?"

"Tangganya tidak tinggi, kok."

Kyuubi maju dan berjongkok untuk mengecek luka di kaki adiknya dengan wajah kaku.

"Besok aku akan menghajar mereka."

Naruto tersenyum. Kecemasan kakaknya malah membuatnya merasa nyaman. Ia senang diperhatikan dan di nomer satukan Kyuubi. Dua minggu sekali Naruto selalu masuk UKS entah bagian mana dari dirinya yang luka dan itu terjadi karena teman- teman Naruto yang selalu mengerjainya, termasuk hari ini.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Naruto sudah menjadi sasaran bully sejak ia duduk di bangku SD. Saat sekolah dasar mungkin Kyubi masih bisa melindungi namun saat SMP selisih dua tahun membuat Kyuubi yang lebih tua harus belajar di sekolah yang berbeda dengan Naruto. Itulah kenapa ia memilih sekolah yang lebih dekat dengan adiknya.

"Kau benar- benar tidak percaya kalau aku jatuh dari tangga? Ehm kalau begitu, saat aku berada di UKS lagi aku akan bilang bahwa aku jatuh dari pohon." Ucap Naruto bercanda. Semasuk akal apapun alasannya, kakaknya selalu akan tahu bahwa ia berbohong. Ini sudah biasa terjadi dan bocah blonde ini tak pernah ambil pusing dengan nasibnya.

Kyuubi mendengus. Ia duduk disamping adiknya dengan wajah lelah.

"Kau tidak perlu repot- repot mengarang banyak alasan, kau Cuma harus jadi lebih kuat."

"Kenapa aku harus jadi lebih kuat?"

"Kalau kau kuat tidak akan ada lagi yang mengerjaimu."

"Aku tidak mau jadi kuat, untuk apa... kan ada kau."

Pemuda bermanik merah itu menatap adiknya, lalu mendencih.

"kau bermaksud ingin jadi benaluku ya?"

"Siapa bilang aku mau jadi benalu!?" Teriak Naruto tiba- tiba. Kyuubi membatu, kemudian mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Aku mau jadi parasitmu."

Kyuubi tertawa. Harus ia akui bahwa adiknya memang begitu konyol.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu mulai hari ini berhentilah menjadi parasitku." Ucap Kyuubi mengambil kesimpulan. "jangan pikir karena kita sekarang Cuma hidup berdua kau seenaknya menjadikan aku orang bisa di tempeli setiap hari. Mandirilah sedikit, Naruto. Kalau kau mau aku bisa mengajarimu cara bertarung untuk mengurus para brandal itu atau—"

Ucapan si tampan berambut oranye itu terhenti tepat ketika adiknya maju dan mencium bibirnya. Begitu lembut dan menghanyutkan, cukup lama hingga si sulung Namikaze ini kehilangan semua kata- kata bijak dikepalanya.

"Aku tidak mau jadi kuat, tidak akan pernah. Aku Cuma ingin kau selalu ada di sampingku, Aniki"

.

.

..

**Tadi pagi aku berangkat duluan, Cuma untuk mencari bunga matahari. **

**Karena aku tidak menemukannya, yang plastik juga tidak masalah, kan?**

**Selamat ulang tahun, Sunflower.**

Naruto tersenyum sendiri menemukan dua tangkai bunga matahari plastik beserta sebuah surat kecil terselip di dalam loker saat ia pulang sekolah. Hari ini memang ulang tahunnya. Bunga matahari adalah bunga kesukaan Kyuubi, meskipun terkesan egois memberi hadiah yang jelas- jelas kesukaanya sendiri namun bagi Naruto tidaklah masalah.

Sesegera mungkin ia mengemasi bukunya dan bergegas keluar sekolah. Ia berencana akan menjemput Kyuubi. Pulang bersama lalu merengek minta di traktir ramen sebanyak- banyaknya. Rencana yang cukup licik, tapi mengingat ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya itu bisa menjadi pengecualian.

Sebagian besar murid SMA di sekolah Kyuubi sudah pulang ketika Naruto tiba. Ia mendengus kecewa saat tak menemukan kakaknya di kelas. Sempat mau mengurungkan niat untuk pulang bersama sampai ia melihat punggung Kyuubi nampak di salah satu tiang lorong.

Senyum cerah langsung menghiasi bibirnya, hendak memanggil namun suaranya secara tiba- tiba menghilang. Tepat ketika tangan lain memeluk pinggang Kyuubi dari arah depan. Dengan gayanya yang manja pemuda berambut perak itu menggoda Kyuubi dengan bisikan-bisikannya. Sekilas ia menatap Naruto, namun tanpa memperdulikan ia menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Kyuubi.

Pemuda berambut oranye itu menikmatinya, bahkan cenderung mendominasi ciuman itu.

'**Pluk'**

Dua tangkai bunga plastik itu terjatuh.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau mengingkari janjimu? Kau bilang kau akan selalu ada di sampingku."

Hari itu Kyuubi pulang dan melihat seisi rumah berantakan, menyisakan Naruto yang berdiri di balkon rumah dengan tatapan mata menuntut.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan? Memangnya kapan aku pernah meninggalkanmu?"

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah paham! Saat aku bilang kau harus ada di sisiku, itu juga tidak terkecuali dengan hatimu."

"Otouto.."

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, aku tidak mau jadi adikmu!" Teriak Naruto. Kyuubi membisu. Semua perhatian serta ciuman yang pernah Kyuubi terima, menjadikan simbol seperti apa perasaan Naruto terhadapnya. Ia tidak menolak semua itu karena ia menyayangi Naruto. Namun ia belum bisa mengatakan bahwa ia menyanyangi bocah blonde ini sebagai seorang adik, tidak lebih dari itu.

"Apa kau mencintai pemuda itu?"

Manik merah itu tak beranjak dari wajah tan yang mulai akan terlihat menangis.

"Jawab aku!"

"Ya."

Air matanya meleleh. Ia berlari sambil mendorong kakaknya kuat- kuat.

"Aku benci kau, Kyu!"

**Flashback off**

'**Duak'**

'**Duak'**

'**Duak'**

Bunyi monoton yang berasal dari pintu apartemen menyadarkan lamunan Naruto. Mengusap air matanya, Naruto mengernyit. Ia berdiri kemudian berjalan menuju pintu.

Saat ia membukanya, ia menemukan sebuah bola basket yang sempat menghantam pintu apartemennya berkali- kali tersebut menggelinding beberapa meter menjauh darinya, mendekati dua pasang kaki yang kelihatannya sedang menunggu.

"Akhirnya keluar juga."

Naruto mendongak.

"Hola, Naruto- Kun." Sapanya sembari menampakkan gigi tajamnya, di sampingnya ada pemuda berambut perak yang memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Mau apa kesini?" Tanya Naruto tak ramah. Ia tahu kedatangan Suigetsu dan Jugo sangatlah tidak membantu meringankan perasaan sedih, malah bisa jadi sebaliknya.

"Jangan ketus begitu. Sudah lima hari sejak kami membullymu kau tidak muncul di sekolah. Aku jadi kawathir." Ucap Suigetsu sok memasang wajah cemas yang berlebihan. "Benar lo, aku dan Jugo benar- benar kawatir. Benar- benar kawatir kalau kau mati dan kami tidak punya mainan lagi."

Naruto tak bergeming. Meski ia ingin marah tapi adu mulut dengan si pemuda hiu ini bukanlah ide yang bagus, jadi ia lebih memilih menahan diri.

"Jangan ganggu aku." Ucapnya berbalik menuju pintu apartemennya.

"Kakakmu"

Naruto berhenti berjalan. Meski berat, kata itu kembali membuatnya berbalik.

"Kami mendengar berita tentang kakakmu kemarin." Lanjut Jugo. Ini pertama kalinya pemuda berambut perak itu berbicara selain kata perintah penyiksaan padanya. "Aku turut berduka."

"Kakakku tidak meninggal. Kenapa kau berduka?" Ucap Naruto sengit.

Jugo tak menjawab. Naruto tetap mempertahankan pertanyaan serta ekspresi menusuknya. Hening. Sampai ledakan tawa menyebalkan itu muncul.

"Khekhekhe... ayolah Naruto, kau pikir kabar duka Cuma untuk orang yang meninggal saja." Ucap Suigetsu. "Jugo bilang dia berduka, yah berduka..." Pemuda bergigi hiu ini maju beberapa langkah kedepan, mencoba memperjelas kalimat selanjutnya. "Berduka karena kakakmu adalah seorang GAY"

Gigi Naruto bergemeretak, menahan amarah. Suigetsu Cuma mendencih mendapati si bocah blonde itu yang sedang mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat- erat.

"Dia mengucapkannya dengan jelas, orang dari D. E. Vil itu, bahwa Namikaze Kyuubi adalah kekasihnya. Cepat atau lambat kabar itu akan menyebar ke seluruh Otto. Kenapa, kau takut? Takut malu karena dia seorang gay, atau takut kakakmu tidak akan lagi bisa pulang ke kota ini karena dia sudah dianggap- SAMPAH!"

"Hentikan!" Pekik Naruto berlari ke arah Suigetsu. Ia tak sempat menghindar ketika Naruto menerjang, mendorongnya hingga ia terjatuh. Kepalan tangan itu siap meluncur ke wajah si bocah hiu.

"Jugo!"

Dengan sigap Jugo menendang bola basket yang ada di dekatnya tepat ke wajah Naruto dan-

'**Duak!'**

Naruto terpental kebelakang. Bola basket itu menggelinding entah kemana. Suigetsu berhasil kabur.

'Tes'

Naruto terduduk kembali, tanpa sadar mengusap hidungnya dan ia menemukan darah mimisan mengalir deras akibat benturan bola basket tersebut.

"Dasar sial! Kau pikir kau bisa menghajarku, Cih! Tidak akan seincipun!" Upat suigetsu marah. "Jugo, aku benar- benar kesal sekarang. Hajar dia!"

Tanpa basa- basi pemuda berambut perak itu mencengkram kerah baju dan memaksa Naruto berdiri. Ia mengepalkan tangannya yang besar kemudian mengarahkannya ke wajah Naruto. si bocah blonde itu pasrah sembari menutup mata rapat- rapat.

Cuma desiran angin yang mendengar pemuda itu berbisik meminta tolong pada sebuah nama.

"Kyuu..."

'Grep'

'Krrtt'

Kepalan tangan itu tak pernah sampai ke wajahnya. Dengan tubuh yang gemetaran ia merasakan sebuah tangan memegang pundaknya dari belakang, dan saat ia membuka mata ia menemukan tangan lain sedang menghentikan kepalan tangan itu, mencengkram tangan Jugo dengan sangat kuat.

Naruto menoleh, dan menemukan si rambut oranye tepat berada disampingnya, melindunginya.

"Maaf telat."

Detik kemudian, dengan cekatan ia memeluntir tangan jugo ke belakang hingga terdengar bunyi gemeretak tulang yang patah. Jugo berteriak kesakitan, tanpa memeperdulikan Sasuke menendang pemuda berambut perak itu hingga terjerembab di kaki Suigetsu yang Cuma bisa melongo ngeri.

"Pergi. Atau aku lempar kalian berdua dari atas sini."

Manik merah itu menguarkan ancaman membunuh dan berhasil membuat Suigetsu dengan cepat membawa Jugo kabur secepat kilat.

"Kau tidak apa- apa?" Ucapnya cemas berbalik menatap Naruto. Sepertinya kata- katanya tak berguna ketika melihat derasnya darah yang mengalir dari hidung si bocah blonde tersebut.

Tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa cemas, Sasuke melepas jaket, merobek bagian hoodie kemudian menjadikannya sapu tangan untuk menghentikan darah mimisan Naruto.

"Pendarahannya tidak bisa dihentikan. Ini harus diobati, ayo kita kerumah sakit. Aku akan panggil taksi."

'plak'

Naruto menampik tangan Sasuke yang masih berusaha mengusap hidungnya. Si rambut oranye itu terdiam, ia tak tau kenapa tapi ia baru menyadari bahwa ekspresi wajah bocah yang ada di depannya itu sudah kembali seperti ekspresi wajah terakhir yang ia lihat tadi malam.

"Biarkan aku sendiri." Ucap Naruto dingin. Kemudian tanpa sepatah kata lagi ia berbalik dan meninggalkan Sasuke masuk ke apartemennya.

Untuk sedetik Sasuke membatu, lalu menghela nafas lelah. Hendak menyusul Naruto namun langkahnya berhenti ketika ia mendapati seorang pria paruh baya berdiri di pucuk tangga tempat ini sembari mengamatinya dengan intent.

.

.

.

"Perkenalkan, aku Jiraiya, tetangga Naruto. Dan kau?"

Sasuke tak tahu siapa orang ini namun saat ia mengajak dirinya ke kedai terdekat untuk membicarakan suatu hal, nalurinya mengatakan ia harus menyetujuinya.

"panggil aku Sasu."

"Kau temannya Naruto?" Tanyanya dengan wajah menyelidik.

"Ya."

Wajah paruh baya itu masih bertahan dengan ekspresi kaku sampai akhirnya ia tersenyum terlihat senang.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. akhirnya Naruto punya teman." Akunya. "Aku Cuma minta satu hal padamu, tolong jaga Naruto. Terutama dari dua temannya yang kejam itu. Kau bisa, kan?"

"Kenapa harus aku?"

Kalimat pertanyaan yang singkat, namun cukup mematahkan tingginya harapan Jiraiya pada pemuda yang baru ia temui ini.

"Benar, kenapa aku malah menggantungan nasib Naruto padamu, ya." Ucap pria paruh baya itu sembari tertawa getir, kecewa dengan ucapan Sasuke.

Sasuke Cuma membisu. Fokus matanya kosong. Dalam hatinya, memang ialah yang harus bertanggung jawab atas nasib pemuda blonde itu, namun penolakan dari si bocah blonde tadi sudah bisa menjadi bukti bahwa jikapun ia bersedia mengurus Naruto maka ini akan menjadi hal sulit untuk dijalani.

"Tapi jika kau memang menginginkan alasannya, akan ku beri." Lanjut Jiraiya. "Itu karena Naruto tak punya kesempatan untuk memilih siapa orang yang harus melindunginya."

"Ditinggal mati oleh kedua orang tua saat umurnya lima tahun. Ia Cuma hidup berdua dengan kakaknya dengan mengandalkan uang pengsiun. Tidak punya teman dan selalu di bully. Ditambah lagi, hal yang paling membuat hidupnya menderita adalah... ia harus bisa hidup mandiri sejak tiga tahun lalu karena kakaknya juga memilih pergi dari Otto."

"Namun ada hal yang lebih parah dari semua itu."

"Apa?"

Jiraiya menatap rambut oranye serta manik merah dari pemuda yang ada di depannya, benar- benar mengingatkan pada pemuda itu. Dia, yang menceritakan semuanya, tepat di hari ia akan meninggalkan Otto. Lalu memohon mati- matian supaya Jiraiya mau menyempatkan diri agar sering menjenguk adiknya kalau ia punya waktu luang, memastikan kesehatan dan keadaannya baik- baik saja.

"Naruto... jatuh cinta pada orang yang tidak seharusnya ia cintai."

.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa aba- aba, si pirang itu menerjang dan mencengkram kerah bajunya tanpa ampun.

"Dimana Kyuubi? Dimana dia? Cepat katakan!"

.

"Aku tidak peduli kau sudah berubah jadi apa Kyuu, aku senang kau kembali."

Bisiknya, memeluk Sasuke begitu erat. Sedetik kemudian, Sasuke dapat merasakan pundaknya basah oleh sesuatu. Dia menangis.

"Aku mohon jangan pergi lagi."

.

"hahahaha... kau benar- benar berpikir aku akan menciummu? Haha apa benar? Lucu sekali, hahaha."

.

"Karena kalau mereka sampai tertarik padamu lalu mengambilmu, nanti... aku bisa berhenti tersenyum... seumur hidupku."

.

"Tidak tau apa maksudku juga tidak masalah. Kau memang bodoh, Kyuu! Aku mau pulang!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Ia... mencintai Namikaze Kyuubi, kakaknya sendiri." Ucap Jiraiya akhirnya.

- Sunflower -

"Aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa karena ini sudah terlampau jauh. Namun satu hal yang pasti, bahwa aku harus mengkhiri semuanya dengan kejujuran."

Ucap Sasuke keesokan harinya. Ia sudah menunggu Naruto di lantai bawah apartemen berjam- jam, dan bocah pirang itu baru menampakkan hidungnya ketika ia pulang sekolah.

"Aku tidak mau bicara denganmu, Kyuu." Ucap Naruto dingin, melewati Sasuke begitu saja.

"Kau tidak perlu berbicara padaku. Cukup dengar dan lihat."

Naruto tak menggubrisnya. Ia tetap berjalan mulai menaiki tangga apartemen.

"Aku bukan Kyuubi."

Langkah kakinya berhenti. Hatinya tercekat. Ia berbalik dan menemukan pemuda yang mengucapkan kalimat itu mulai melepas softlense diikuti dengan pelepasan rambut palsunya.

Mata onyx yang kelam bagai langit malam serta rambut raven yang kontras dengan kulit pucatnya... ia menjadi sosok dirinya yang sebenarnya.

"Aku bukan Namikaze Kyuubi." Ulangnya. "Aku Uchiha Sasuke, orang yang sudah menabrak kakakmu hingga ia meninggal."

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Thank's sudah baca**

**Salam, **

**Page83**


End file.
